Kiss of Life
by I-Kiss-The-Air
Summary: Draco wants Harry to Live. He gives Harry a peek at Life, the only way he knows how. Will Harry accept Life? SLASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's KissTheAir, here! Well, gotta let you know: ****One: THIS IS SLASH!!! That means boys in love with other boys! If you don't like it, please leave! ****Two: Flames and flamers will be laughed at or ignored! Can't say I didn't warn you. ****And Three: This is my first story! Anyone with constructive criticism please let me know! Construtive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

Chapter One: Time of Our Life **

I just looked at him. Who did he think he was?

"Let me get this straight, Potter. You want me to join your band of merry men?"

Did he know what he was doing me?

"Yeah, Draco. You could put it like that."

He thought he was helping. He thought _everyone_ wanted to be good.

He didn't understand.

I was evil. I was trained to be evil since birth. It was my right, my _privilege_. I was _different_. I saw in shades of gray.

I was interesting. Unique, separated from all the nice boring people. His friends.

I could not be boring. I would not be _made_ boring.

"Sorry, Potter. There's more to life than this school full of people who only see in black and white. I can't accept your offer."

Oh, and look! He's almost looks sad; like he was losing something. Oh, Harry, my lovely silly Harry. You have no idea.

"Are you sure? Life would be so much easier for you."

Yes, he's right, life would be easier. And it would be boring. And I would hate every minute of it.

I want to love life. I want to Live.

I can't do anything but stare at him. I think he is trying to help me because he pities me. Poor thing, he has no idea that I am the one who should be pitying him. He and his little friends shall never live. And for a second I think maybe he had enough of Life during the war.

None would guess the actual reason we Malfoys were evil. We weren't _really _evil. We were just in love with danger, and Life. And the war was an easy way to force Life on the world. We were actually trying to help the world, trying to help those who would never Live.

And we were seen as evil. So now I embrace being called such a thing. I adore the shifty, sideways glances I get when I walk down a hall.

I am unpredictable, not evil. Yet, it is amazing how many people unconciously see them as the same thing.

Dumbledore and Harry and all their friends, they were definitely those people.

Tomorrow was graduation and we were leaving the school forever. I was setting off to travel the world using the money my parents left me.

With my parents dead I was going to use their money to live. To Live.

I look at him. He is so beautiful. I hate that he will never Live. I know I am his only connection to life outside the stone walls of this castle, of his sad unlived life. I could show him how to Live. But he would never let me. Would he?

"Malfoy…Draco…talk! Well? Are you going to say anything?" I thought he sounded a little expasperated. "At least look at me!"

How can I show him? How can I give him just a glance at Life?

I look up at him, I Look at him.

He's just a boy! He's just a boy who had to grow up to quickly, who has already won in life. Now he is nothing. He floats in a sea of rules and, ugh, reality and doing what others tell him to.

And he is lovely. I will give him a chance to Live. I hope he takes it.

"Look, Draco, I'm leaving. I didn't mean to hurt you or whatever. I just wanted to try and make amends before we leave the school."

And he starts to turn and walk away from me, into a life of horrid reality.

And I can't let him see that fate.

So I grab him, and I pull him to me.

He is so surprised. I can easily read it in those liquid emerald eyes of his. He's also nervous and wary.

That almost makes me smile.

"Pot-…Harry. If you leave…Well, just don't go just yet. I…I need to…Oh, to hell with it!"

And I push him against the wall, and then I do the unthinkable. I kissed the Golden Boy.

It was perfect. This was Life in its purest, most concentrate form. I knew then I could not Live or even live without him. He was Life.

He accepted me, and us, and, I hoped, Life. Mouths opened, breath was nothing, the world around us was just a rest stop and we were on our way to heaven! And we both saw and smelt and felt and tasted and heard Life. Not just his Life and not just mine.

A Life that was now Ours.

Finally, ages after the world had stopped spinning, we broke apart.

"Tomorrow is graduation. And I leave this castle forever. I am going to travel. Possibly, all my Life. If you're coming with me, tell me now or tomorrow. I leave an hour after the reception. Goodnight."

And with that I walk to my dungeons, in the middle of the night. And it is a beautiful time; peaceful and the halls are completely black. Color does not change and neither does time.

What will happen to us? Is my Life going to walk away from me forever, like I will this black and white castle?

A star falls out side the window.

I make my obvious wish, and sigh.

For once again, only time will tell.

**Author's Note2:**

**Me again! Thanks to everyone who read my story! I am blowing you all kisses! Well, not any flamers. You don't get kisses. So there!**

**Um, yeah, sorry, I was having a moment. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope I get reviews!**


End file.
